Babylon (disambiguation)
Babylon was the capital city of Babylonia in ancient Mesopotamia. Babylon may also refer to: Places * Al Hillah, Iraq, a present-day city on the site of ancient Babylon ** Babylon University, in Al Hillah * Babylon (Egypt), an ancient city and Roman legion camp in Egypt * Babylon, Illinois, a community in the U.S. state of Illinois * Babylon (town), New York, a town in the United States ** Babylon (village), New York, a village in the town of Babylon **Babylon (LIRR station), Long Island Railroad station in village of Babylon * Babylon (Domažlice District), a village in the Czech Republic * Babylon Istanbul, a music venue in Istanbul, Turkey Religion Abrahamic * Babylon (New Testament), a literal and figurative term used to refer to the city of Babylon, to Rome or the Roman Empire, or to evil * Babel (disambiguation), the name used in the Hebrew Bible and the Qur'an for the city of Babylon * Whore of Babylon or "Babylon the Great", a Christian allegorical figure from the Book of Revelation in the Bible * Babylon, in Rabbinic literature, often used to refer to the Jewish diaspora, especially the Babylonian captivity Rastafari * Babylon, in the vocabulary of the Rastafari movement, a reference to Western society, or to any oppressive political and economic power structure Film and television * ''Babylon'' (film), a 1980 British film * ''Babylon'' (1998 film), a Dutch film of the 1990s * [[Babylon (Carnivàle)|"Babylon" (Carnivàle)]], an episode of Carnivàle * [[Babylon (Mad Men)|"Babylon" (Mad Men)]], an episode of Mad Men * [[Babylon (Stargate SG-1)|"Babylon" (Stargate SG-1)]], an episode of Stargate SG-1 * Babylon, a nightclub in the UK version of Queer as Folk * Babylon, a nightclub in the North American version of Queer as Folk Music * Babylon (band), an American progressive rock band Albums * ''Babylon'' (Dr. John album), or the title song * ''Babylon'' (Skindred album), or the title song * ''Babylon'' (Ten album) * ''Babylon'' (W.A.S.P. album) * ''Babylon'' (OBK album), by OBK Songs * "Babylon" (ballad), a Child (traditional) ballad * "Babylon" (David Gray song) * "Babylon" (Faster Pussycat song) * "Babylon" (The Tea Party song) * "Babylon", by Angus and Julia Stone from Chocolates and Cigarettes * "Babylon", by Aphrodite's Child from 666 * "Babylon", by Deathstars from Night Electric Night * "Babylon", by Don McLean from American Pie * "Babylon", by Edguy from Theater of Salvation * "Babylon", by Ill Bill from The Hour of Reprisal * "Babylon", by the New York Dolls from ''Too Much Too Soon * "Babylon", by Outkast from ATLiens * "Babylon", by Prince Ital Joe and Marky Mark from Life in the Streets * "Babylon", by RX Bandits from Progress * "Babylon", by Scars on Broadway from Scars on Broadway * "Babylon", by Stratovarius from Episode * "Babylon", by Soulfly from Dark Ages * "Babylon", by Starship from No Protection Other * Babylon (program), a translation program * Project Babylon, a former Iraqi project for the construction of superguns See also * Alas, Babylon, 1959 novel by American writer Pat Frank * Babylon 5, a 1993-1998 TV series * Babylon A.D., a 2008 science fiction action film starring Vin Diesel * Babalon, a major Goddess in the Thelema religious philosophy and practice * Babilonas, a real estate project in Panevėžys, Lithuania * ''Babilonas'' (newspaper), a regional newspaper in Panevėžys, Lithuania * Rivers of Babylon (disambiguation) * *